Lighting may be installed in runways to provide improved aircraft landing and/or takeoff in low-visibility conditions. Previous approaches to runway lighting may use a light assembled onto a base using a combination of inserts and/or fasteners, such as hex head bolts. However, vibrations, aircraft tire loads, and/or vacuums created by passing aircraft may loosen these components. The bolts and other portions of previous light assemblies may consequently become risks of foreign object damage (FOD).
In order to prevent lighting-related FOD to aircraft, runways may be periodically closed to allow for re-torquing and/or replacing of the fasteners of previous approaches. Closure of runways results in time delays, the costs of which may be onerous.